1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to optical systems, and more particularly to bayonet lens mounts for imaging systems and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical systems such as cameras with interchangeable lenses traditionally use bayonet mounts to attach and detach lenses from the body of the camera. However, the bayonet mount per se does not prevent incursion of water, dust, and the like. Moreover, in digital cameras, for example, while a lens is removed from its bayonet mount, the camera internals are particularly vulnerable to exposure to water, dust, and the like. Therefore, conventional imaging systems require care in order to prevent exposure of sensitive optical and electrical components to water, dust, and the like.
The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for improved lens mounts and the like. This disclosure provides a solution for this problem.